A tale of broken hearts 2: Frozen heart, tangled desire
by Albedo66
Summary: Anna and Rapunzel are together...but their romance could be in trouble. Elsa loves her sister and a robed figure presents suspicion and yearning desire. In this sequel to 'A tale of broken hearts' the events that played out at the end will push the romance in new directions, will true love pull through? R&R, if you want.
1. Chapter 1 Love is a lot of things

A tale of broken hearts 2:

Frozen heart, tangled desire

**Authors note: **Fresh on the heels of the first story ending we find Anna and Rapunzel in the full swing of dating, unknowing of the wind of misfortune that blows their way. Are Elsa's chances at true happiness shot…or could a second chance still be present? The robed figure, the revelation will come and it will heavily impact Rapunzel in ways not seen before. It would seem some intrigue is afoot, let the games begin.

CH.1: Love is a many things

It had been a week since the kiss and already Rapunzel was floating in love and bliss she could never really calm down. Butterflies flew about her insides seeking not to escape…but to cause her body to float at times…something she had only felt once before. Right at that very moment she was lying on top of her girlfriend making out with her on her bed, her hands splayed out through her hair as her lower half moved against her. A week ago she would doubt such activity, but here in the castle and in her room she felt more alive then ever.

"How you doing down there?" Rapunzel teased as she pulled on her lower lip and only eased off as she saw her girlfriend pout.

"Why is it…you always get to be on top?" Anna managed to say as her lip was released. After the kiss had ended in the forest, woods, it didn't matter; Elsa, yes the very same sister who had slept with her boyfriend came and wanted to start fresh, new, almost seemed impossible but it wasn't.

"I'm the dominant princess…and besides…I work out." Rapunzel leaned down and began to kiss her pulse point in her neck.

"Stop that…Elsa may come in…" Anna appreciated her sister keeping the distance, but for some reason she seemed happier about this then she thought. She told them she wouldn't be around much due to Arendelle politics breathing down her neck. It was almost too easy, almost unbelievable, but here they were and the door was wide open.

"You need to relax…just go with it…" Rapunzel let her teeth grace her neck and reached down as she began to slowly lift up her leg.

"Your right, I'm just so tense, you don't know what it is like having a sister like Elsa," Anna subsided into her bed as she shivered at her teeth. Suddenly she grew wary of her intentions and a flash of Elsa's disapproving face flashed in her mind.

Rapunzel ran a hand along her thigh as she placed her lips around her neck. A sense of excitement was overtaking her body and her blood was pounding through her body like a rocket. She had never given a hickey to another person, but, she was anxious to see the results of her art.

Anna slowly slid her hands down and eased Rapunzel off her. She could read the disappointment in her eyes and tried her best to soften the blow. "Rapunzel…um…shouldn't we close the door first?"

"Well, I guess, though does it really matter?" Rapunzel tried to be hopeful, that Anna would forget about the door and let her give her this testament of their love. A hickey was an act of love but also it showed those around she was with someone.

"I just want to be careful," Anna tried again, her hands tugging at her shirt and her teeth pulling at her lip in a flirting manner.

Rapunzel heaved a sigh but knew she had to be patient. This entire week had been filled with bliss…but also trepidation. Anna had been, well, a little cautious where they made out. If they made out in open public space she always had one eye open, while making out in the bedroom she noted the door and her ears were always attentive to the littlelest of sounds.

Anna didn't say anything as she watched Rapunzel get up. A sense of guilt played over her but as Rapunzel looked back at her she put on a quick smile. She knew she was putting Rapunzel through a lot; it was not fair, she knew this, however she had to make sure Elsa didn't try anything. Running her hands through her hair she saw Rapunzel closing the door.

"Wait!" A hand shot through the door and a head soon followed. Elsa stood there with a flushed face and it seemed like she had been running.

"Elsa…you said-?" Anna sat up but noticed her sister holding up a hand and she bit her lip.

"I know, but this has nothing to do with what you and Rapunzel are doing. I just want you…to keep a look out for a robed figure. This robed figure has been spotted on the outskirts of the Kingdom and could pose a threat under those robes. It is advisory till this issue is settled that no one leaves the Kingdom unless escorted by palace guards."

"Thank you Elsa, and no we don't intend on leaving the Kingdom…we kind of were planning to stay in the room-."

"And do what?" Elsa stared blankly until it hit her. "Oh, I mean I get it…I should get going now…" Elsa felt foolish and her hand went up to hide her burning face. As she headed out she heard the door close and walked down the hallway holding herself.

"Now…where were we-?" Rapunzel wore a sly smile but noticed Anna looking after her sister.

"I should see how she is doing…I'll be right back-."

"You don't have feelings for her…do you?" Rapunzel asked watching her go to the door.

"Rapunzel…I love you…Elsa is just my sister, that is all." She caressed her cheek and gave her lips a light peck.

"Don't keep me waiting," Rapunzel smiled and watched as she headed out. Going to the window she opened it up letting in the sunlight. It was only as she did this she thought she saw movement in the distance. A shiver ran down her spine and she ran a hand through her lengthy blond hair.

"Elsa wait!" Anna caught up with her sister and brushed up against her as she turned suddenly. Finding herself close to her she took a nervous step back. "I'm sorry…you know for it being awkward in there-."

"No it is alright, I mean, I should've waited till the door closed before knocking." Elsa laughed lightly and rubbed her arm. Seeing her sister up close she realized having her back in the castle was a lot harder then she told herself.

"Elsa…you know I love you right?" Anna reached up slowly as she placed a hand on her cheek.

Elsa melted into her touch and felt her lip tremble. Every inch of her craved to be in her arms…but doing so would only push her away again. Instead she gave her a sisterly hug, her lips close to her ear as she used what time she had.

"I love you too Anna…and while it may not be true love, like I'm sure it is with Rapunzel, know my bedroom door is always open…should you wish to…talk." Elsa pulled out of the hug and with a warm smile on her lips she walked away.

Anna watched her leave and found her attention drawn to her butt. Suddenly she saw Elsa turn around and she let out an eep before hiding her face behind her hand. Hurrying back to Rapunzel she tried to get the image out of her mind.

Elsa wore a grin as she saw the door close. It was only a matter of time now, Elsa figured as she continued walking to her meeting.

**Authors note: **Well there it is, the first chapter in the sequel already presenting a headline of romantic turmoil and decisions to be made in the future. Next chapter the identity of the robed figure will be revealed. Unlike the last tale filled with grief and loss, I decided this time to start out hot and heavy but also mixing in the drama of it all. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Born anew

CH.2: Born anew

The robed figure looked up at the castle with much curiosity. She had never seen something so grand before in her life. The golden haired beauty up in the highest room was looking right at her and she hid in the snow. Once her attention was called away from the great snowy plain she preceded into the wooded forest where she resided. Once she was far enough way she pulled her robe back to reveal dark hair and flawless skin marred by no imperfection known to the human skin. Standing before a small lake frozen over she found her reflection one so haunting and so familiar.

"I remember this face…but…this body feels like it belongs to another." Kneeling down she heard footsteps and pulling her hood up she remained silent.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to startle you," Kristoff said as he held out his hands.

"You didn't startle me," she said with a silky voice, her eyes focused on the reflection of the man behind her. He was there the night it happened…the night she emerged from her slumber. She had stumbled along and spotted the two girls embraced in what could only be described as a longing waiting to happen.

"Are you lost? Do you need help?" Kristoff had done his best to stay out of the Kingdom since what had happened to him…and seeing Rapunzel there and then seeing Anna really hurt him. He knew that he needed to move on…his conversation with Jason still fresh in his mind.

"Could you tell me about the golden haired girl?" Her name was lost to her and something about her smile stirred feelings in her.

"You mean Rapunzel? She is a sweet girl from another Kingdom who is the current girlfriend of the Princess of Arendelle." Kristoff was curious what about Rapunzel interested this girl.

A small smile spread across her lips as she had flits of images spread through her memory. Rapunzel, freckles on her face and green eyes, long blond hair about 70ft in length said to have magical healing powers. She was part of her past…well…her former life. The day she fell from the tower that part of her identity was lost…her aged body dust in the wind, never to be reformed. How she was here now…like this, it left her sleepless.

"What is your name by the way?" Kristoff was curious and it wasn't like he had anyone to tell it to anyway. She wore a robe that concealed much of her appearance so all he had to work with was a robe that hugged her every curve.

"Maria…Maria Gothel," she said finally getting to her feet and letting her hood fall down. Her long hair fell about her shoulders and her hand clutched at her robe showing she wore little underneath.

"Do you have a home Maria? I see you are in need of some clothes…I could get you some…"

"You are a sweet boy," Maria reached up and stroked his chin, "but I make it a point to not go home with strange boys-."

"I-I was just offering to get you some clothes," he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course you were…nice boys like you always do…at first. I may look young, but my mind is quite mature for someone your age. My advice to you is find a nice girl, perhaps someone your age who fits your bill for the wilderness and looking out for lost girls."

Kristoff heaved a sigh and knew he had already blown that chance. "Well…the least I could do is escort you somewhere safe."

She laughed lightly, her laugh musical as she held out her hand. "Who am I to turn down the help of a strong boy like yourself?"

"Well…you kind of already turned down all the other help I offered," he smiled lightly as he took her hand. Leading her along he listened to the woods and gave her a sidelong look.

"See something you like?" She teased as she batted her lashes.

Kristoff blushed and looked off to the side. "No, I mean yes, I mean…is that a trick question?"

"Relax, oh and I seem to have never caught your name-."

"I'm sorry, my name is Kristoff. Do you have any relatives here you can stay with?" Kristoff stopped at the hill leading down to the snowy plain that led to the Kingdom.

"I actually come from another Kingdom, so, no to your question. You seem to know the lay of the land and the people, know anyone who will take in a practically naked lady?"

Kristoff noticed her dropping her robe slightly as she spoke and swallowed nervously. "Well…there is this couple I know who always has a spare room for friends and strangers. They seem to know most everyone in Arendelle, so having someone like you will make things interesting."

"Doesn't this force you to enter the Kingdom?" She asked. Walking alongside him she noted the stiffness in his body and the way his jugular rose and fell with each swallow. Clearly this guy had issues with the place, like it held some bad hold or something on his self-conscious, just a guess.

"I will take you as far as their house…then I will return here. Maria…what is your interest in Rapunzel?" Kristoff walked across the snow and trudged along; eagerness on his part to get into the kingdom and out, but also not wishing to draw attention, in case Anna was out shopping.

Maria remembered once being a 'Mother' and how she took to the role like it was a role she was meant to play, if only to capture eternal youth. However back then she had no intentions of being with Rapunzel like that, now, things were different. She needed Kristoff in order to get into the Kingdom, so for now she would feign innocence in her desires.

"Straight and to the point, I like that in a gentleman. I will tell you this Kristoff…I happen to come from a Kingdom close to Rapunzel's and I was hoping to catch up with her. You see…our parents were quite close and we had a long distance friendship going on. It would be nice to finally meet her in person." She held her robe close and with each push through the snow she shoved out her hips playfully into him.

Kristoff stumbled slightly and smiled. "Well…I'm sure she will be glad to see you. Rapunzel doesn't have a lot of friends so this will be welcoming. Here we are."

They stood before the Kingdom gates and a guard up above looked down with much curiosity. The robed figure immediately brought alarm to him and he fought the rising panic inside. "Halt, who goes there?"

"It is I, Kristoff, I come bearing a guest from the outside. Will you let us in so I can place her in the care of Jason and Edna?" He noticed the guard's hesitancy and tried to convince him. "Look, she is a friend of Princess Rapunzel, certainly that benefits any doubts concerning her?"

"Yes, well, very well…oh come on in…but make it quick." He nodded his head as the gate swung open.

Maria moved in and found the place packed with cheerful people and a cold wind stirring her robe about her figure. The atmosphere there was different then Corona, a little more accepting as she spotted two guys holding hands as they smiled at each other. Looking around further she found her interest and intent growing as she noted the Castle looming ahead. She was so close…all she needed was to-

"We made it. I'm sorry I don't see you in…but being here stirs up too many memories. Will you be alright?" Kristoff asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"You've done plenty enough Kristoff…go and thank you." Maria blew him a kiss and once he left she planned to head to head to the castle. She never was one to obey rules and staying here under the care of two elderly people just cramped her style.

"You must be Rapunzel's friend," a booming voice said, "I got word from the gate you'd be arriving."

Maria stiffened as she turned to see the giant man rubbing his belly. "Uh…yes…I just remembered I-."

"You must be freezing…please come on inside…my wife shall have some accomodable clothes for you." Jason placed a strong meaty hand on her shoulder as he gestured to the door.

"Very well…I guess touring can wait." Maria shrugged. With the door open she found their home nice and cozy, a close reminder of the tower. "So, where is your wife?"

"I am here dearie…and you must be so cold after such a long travel. Why don't you rest a bit?" Edna stood in the shadows watching intently.

"I'm not tired…hey…what is going on-?" Turning around she suddenly felt a giant explosion take her and before she knew it she was flat on her back. Fighting the dizziness she saw the two standing over her and she tried to manage words…but nothing came out. With a roll of her head she fell into unconsciousness.

"Did you really have to do it so hard Jason?" Edna asked with a tilt of her head.

"We're agents of Arendelle dear, it is important we take care of strangers that could pose a threat to our Kingdom. The Queen will want to hear about this." Jason then looked back down at the girl and wondered what her true story was…and what she wanted with Rapunzel.

**Authors note: **The intrigue continues and Jason and Edna's real job comes to light. Maria seems to have fallen into some trouble and next chapter will meet the Queen, which will likely set off some events dealing with some dirty deeds. I am trying to get the chapters up faster, so, hope you are enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3 Remission cold as ice

**Authors note: **Agents of Arendelle Jason and Edna have been loving and caring of those under their roof, now they have captured Maria, a person of interest. Warning, this chapter will involve methods of torture and pain for which you as a reader might not be comfortable with. I am just warning you ahead of time before you advance. If you are ok with this precede reading and hope you enjoy.

CH.3: Remission cold as ice

Maria lost track of time, her body still as her mind continued to work. Agents of Arendelle, those words continued to cause goose bumps roll up and down her skin. She had been lured into a trap and was knocked out cold, possibly by the man for the woman she couldn't even see. Even as she hit the floor she could see them through the creeping darkness, their forms uncaring as she drifted into an unconscious state. In the darkness she only saw the past, her visage of a former life she had cut ties to. Mother Gothel, the over controlling burdensome fake mother bent on sucking the youthful magic contained in Rapunzel's golden locks.

Looking back she realized she was a horrible fake mother. Youth was not everything; she knew that now as she heard voices floating about her. A long time ago she had gone by the name of Maria, though hardly anyone would know that as half the people who were acquainted with her had died.

"We need her to wake up," Jason whispered to his wife.

"And how do you propose we do that? Look, you hit her hard enough to have her sleep till next week; she needs time to heal, to process-."

"In the meantime we do what? I am sorry Edna…but we need to speed this up…and only one way will do that."

Edna watched as her husband placed wires around the chair. He began to clamp certain things down and his attention then turned to a bucket of water. She knew this process of torture from her early days as an agent, it was a cruel method first brought into play by the late King of Arendelle. Back then ties were strained with another Kingdom and prisoners were often exposed to this to learn secrets or ambushes. Edna turned her face to the side as he threw the bucket at her.

Maria felt her lids move as she was drenched from head to toe. Her mouth was moving but no words came out and her head lolled to the side. Something was happening on the outside…but she couldn't fathom what.

"Jason I beg you…this girl has been through enough-."

Jason stood by the power switch and let out a heavy sigh, his body seemed weary, his actual age seemed more apparent. "Edna, do you remember what the King told us the moment we became Agents? He told us to house people of interest, to keep those of royalty safe, and most of all…never get attached. I am afraid we have blurred the lines between line and duty…if we let everyone we suspected go, would we really be doing good?"

Edna was about to protest further when the switch was thrown. She hid her eyes as the poor girl's screams filled the room. Her body writhed about tightly bound in the chair as her eyes shot open and the blood vessels could be seen in her pupil. Her nails dug into the arm of the chiar and her teeth clamped down her lip causing a trail of blood to inch slowly down her chin. Edna watched Jason and saw how intently he looked at the girl.

"Stop it…please…" Maria's voice pleaded. She looked over at Jason but saw him refusing to let go, her eyes then went to Edna, hoping her plea would not be ignored.

"Jason that is enough!" Edna yelled at him.

Jason looked at his hand and then with a nod turned off the switch. Watching as Maria's head fell forward and most of her weight did as well he moved over to push her head back. "Now…are you awake enough to answer some questions?"

Edna felt horrible for not being strong enough to stop this. She had forgotten how serious Jason was about being an Agent, where his loyalties lay. Moving forward she put on a polite smile. "Maria, do you need anything?"

"No…why am I even here?" Maria found her voice…though it sounded strained and foreign to her own ears.

"For about a week the guards on the wall have noticed your activity; closer and closer you have drawn to the castle…never once entering. We as Agents were notified and when Kristoff brought you to the gate and instructed you to come here…we stepped in. You have been posing a unrest in the Kingdom, something that doesn't sit well with the Queen. Now…does that answer your question?"

Maria wanted to spit at him…but she was still wet and likely would induce some kind of rash action on his end. "Yes…for the most part. Tell me…why isn't the Queen taking care of me instead of you? Surely the Queen isn't above a little interrogation?"

"The Queen has more important things to take care of then spies like you. What were you sent here to find out-?"

"You got it all wrong…I'm no spy, and if I were…I wouldn't trust a nice guy like Kristoff. I just want to see my friend Rapunzel-."

Edna looked at Jason then composed herself; each and everyone one of her motherly instincts to defend Maria had to be put on hold…for it was her duty as an agent to not get attached. "Yes we know, so, how is it you know Rapunzel?"

"Our parents knew each other," Maria lied, her breathing becoming ragged as she was sure the electrical damage caused internal damage.

"You lie…do you think us fools?" Edna backhanded the girl and watched as her head was sent to the side. Looking at her hand she bit her lip suppressing the urge to hold her.

"Yes…cause you got your information wrong…I am no spy!" Maria yelled. Suddenly she felt the electricity course through her veins causing the smell of smoked flesh in her nostrils. She bounced about the chair and let out a cackle. It was wild and eccentric, blood trailing down her arm and between her fingers.

"This is going nowhere," Edna sighed as she shook her head. "Turn it off Jason…we need her alive and intact-."

"Just a bit longer…" Jason enjoyed watching her shake and roll…a term used to watch a prisoner turn about in agonizing imprisonment for which no escape was viable.

"That is enough!" Walking into the room Elsa commanded them with such a booming voice that the machine immediately turned off leaving the girl hanging onto consciousness.

"Queen Elsa…what brings you here?" Edna curtsied but noted how the Queen raised off the formality.

"Is this her?" Elsa waved at the girl.

"Yes…but she is proving to be quite stubborn," Jason noted as he folded his arms.

"I see. I will take it from here…you two are dismissed for the time being." Elsa moved in with her dress dragging on the ground, her chest pushing out as she interplayed her fingers across her stomach.

"Queen…I don't think-."

"C'mon Jason…let us head back to the house and check on the business." Leading him by the arm she was relieved Elsa had arrived when she had. She could feel the resistance in Jason's body and nearly dragged him out. The last thing she saw was Elsa studying the prisoner, her cool and collected body language giving her some hope.

"I hope they weren't too rough with you, if so I apologize. My father, as I read from his files once used this method on spies, prisoners; a brutal and sadistic way to gather Intel, though back then times were more uncertain then now. Do you need anything to drink?"

Maria plopped back and allowed Elsa to get a good look at her. Her clothing was sticking to her body and fresh blood trailed her hand. Her teeth were red and her hair was covering the right side of her face. "I think I've plenty…but thanks."

"Fair enough, now, I hear you aren't a spy. If this is true…what is your purpose for being here? Oh and please don't lead me on with some sorry tale about being Rapunzel's friend; so far the only friend she has talked about is the one who blends into his environment."

Pascal, she noted, so he came with her. She never did like that chameleon. "You would not believe me if I told you-."

"Try me," Elsa grinned and propped one leg up on a stool nearby.

"The reason I know Rapunzel is…I was once her tormentor, her guide in the dark, I was a fake who posed as her loving mother who always knew what was best for her. I used her for her magical locks of golden blond hair to ensure my eternal youth. She rebelled, sought the outside world and I killed her true love in order to make her realize my point, ha, well you'd have to be there. I died…but a part of me still existed in Rapunzel's heart and so here I am…younger and regretful of my deeds and hoping for the love I once had from her…in a less creepy way."

"You are right…I don't believe you. However you aren't the only one who has wronged the one you love, I too know of this pain." Elsa blinked realizing her mistake and blushed. "A-Anyway I will keep you here for now…then by Arendelle law you shall be released, and I do stress released for you shall not be allowed back in the Kingdom."

Maria panicked, her mind racing as she sought some question or idea to keep her there. "This person you love…was he dear to you?"

Elsa was about to walk away when her question froze her. "Yes, the closest thing to my heart in this entire Kingdom."

"Isn't this person worth fighting for then? Surely letting things stay the way they are now is hurting you more then you care to admit-."

"I have already said too much…and besides she has made it quite clear she wants nothing to do with me." Elsa felt further embarrassment at this slip up.

"Ah…so it is a she, so we are both in the same boat after all. Tell me…do you love her?"

Elsa ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes. The longer she let her talk the more she lost control. "Stop talking, please, I can't take it-."

"You love her, admit it, if you love her perhaps we can be of help to one another. I want to be with Rapunzel, have her see I'm not the person I was…if you just-."

"I said stop talking!" Elsa spun around and held out her hands, her hair flying about as a cold wind slammed the door close.

"What is going on? I'm getting cold…" Maria saw her hair begin to stand on end and her nose had icicles forming on it. Light was slowly fading and movement was becoming stressful. "E-Elsa…s-stop i-it…"

"I can't…oh no, what is happening to me? I thought I had control, I thought it was gone, you have to help…" Elsa feared she would freeze the Kingdom, place everyone in fear…those left standing that was.

Maria was finding it hard to form words without a stutter, but she also realized Elsa was in pain. "T-Think of the one you l-love and visualize them…seek that warmth and envelop it around you like a blanket, think of it like a…"

"Maria…talk to me!" Elsa felt helpless but followed every word Maria said. Picturing Anna she reached out to her and held onto her. The cold began to disappear and she held onto her heart, letting her power subside…for now. "Maria…it worked!"

"G-Glad I could help…" Maria had been splashed in water, shocked to her core, and frozen on the outside…she hated to see how an actual spy was treated.

"Perhaps we can arrange something that can benefit the both of us, what do you say?" Elsa broke the bindings free and helped the girl to her feet. Wearing a smile she knew she was working with a former villain, but, she was just about at her limit in ever hoping her sister would feel the same way as her.

**Authors note: **The dark side of Arendelle's past has been revealed and Elsa has found an ally in winning Anna's heart. In the next chapter partners are switched and bonds grow.


	4. Chapter 4 Arendelle night life

**Authors note: **Welcome to the 4th chapter, I see you made it through the torture chapter. For those holding out for Elsanna, you will be getting an eyeful this chapter. Elsa has a plan to have Anna to herself, even for the night, and that starts right now.

CH.4: Arendelle night life

The plan was in motion and Elsa gave Maria full access to the castle. She was to get Anna out of the castle while Maria had a talk with Rapunzel. This should be easy, given the lack of sisterly bonding time she and Anna lacked of late. Lucky for her she caught Anna exercising. Her sister was quite flexible, she noted, and it was kind of a turn on. Seeing her turn around she immediately went into jumping jack mode.

"Elsa…what are you doing?" Anna asked. Elsa did not exercise, yes she had a body of a goddess but even so she never saw her do this much work.

"I thought I would join you…exercise is better with two then one I always say…" She wore a smile as each jump caused her to be self-conscious of her body. Is Anna staring? I mean, she did stare at my butt so maybe she will stare at my breasts, not that they are great as hers…

"I was just finishing up," Anna went to get her things, looking back she added, "and you never say that."

"Anna…be with me tonight…I mean hang out with me tonight." Nice save, she thought as she saw Anna's look.

"I don't know…I kind of had plans with Rapunzel-."

"Cancel them," she blurted, then cleared her throat and redressed, "I mean Rapunzel will be here a while…what is one day spent with me going to do to your relationship?"

Anna considered her proposition and figured no harm could come of this. Plus…Elsa had been giving them space. "I suppose Rapunzel and I can have our picnic another time. Do you know where we're going?"

Elsa cheered silently and then looked wide eyed at having overlooked this small detail. Where could she take Anna on this private little outing of theirs? Arendelle had many activities…though most she imagined consisted of openness likely to draw attention to them and possibly end up in a paper for Rapunzel to read. Walking with her sister silently she looked to the side avoiding her gaze.

"You are awfully quiet Elsa…is everything alright?" Anna touched her arm and saw her sister's flushed cheeks and immediately pulled back.

"Nothing is wrong…why…do I look pale…paler then usual? I have been trying to work on my complexion, get a little more sun. It is just-."

"Elsa, take a breather, I have to go change and when I come back…we can set out." Anna went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Looking around she saw a note and read it:

Dear Anna,

Sorry I could not stay and tell you this in person but a friend of mine from Corona came

By and, well, opportunity came knocking and I seized it. I know we had a picnic planned

And I really really wanted to go…but is it possible to reschedule? Please let me know

Earliest convenience.

Love Rapunzel

Anna read and re-read the note until it became clear she had been stood up before she could stand up Rapunzel. Either way this worked though, given the fact that both girls had been spending a lot of time together and little time apart. In any relationship it could be quite constricting if the couple didn't have space to breathe and do activities they wanted.

"Anna," Elsa spoke through the door, "if it isn't too much of a bother…could you maybe wear something less formal?"

Anna flung her closet open and looked over her clothes. "Um…is there any particular reason for this, an occasion perhaps?"

"Anna, please just trust me, and if there is any occasion it is living for once. We both need to get out and truly experience Arendelle…at night."

Anna took down a shirt and found it was a little short and showed off her midriff. "Mother and father always stressed not to go out at night-."

"Anna when are you going to live a little? Arendelle is great when the sun is out and it is all pleasing and pleasant…but at night that is when the real fun begins. I know this one place, well heard of, and it is perfect for us."

"This isn't some ploy to get with me is it?" Anna took off her shirt and slid the other one over. She ran a hand over her stomach and then went to find some frilly skirt. Her legs were shown and she opted to keep the boots on.

"Anna you are in a relationship…would I be the sister I am if I tried to steal you?" Elsa decided to let this sit with her as she went to put on her clothes. She wore a plunging blouse that showed off some cleavage while choosing some huggable pants that showed off her curves.

Anna sighed realizing she had a point. She was just overreacting, that was it; besides, Elsa wouldn't dare do something to hurt her again. Taking a breath as she took a look in the mirror she gave an experimental twirl seeing the skirt move with her. "I wonder what mom would think…no Anna be strong…tonight it is what you think."

Elsa placed her hands on her hips and gazed long into her mirror. "Tonight she is yours…make the most of your time."

At the same time both sisters made their way into the hall and both looked at each other. Elsa stared at Anna and found her outfit to be fitting of her sister, it took all her control not to drool. Anna on her end found her eyes plunging down her blouse while urging her sister to turn around and let her see her snug backside.

"Um…shall we get going?" Elsa ended their silent observation and together they walked side by side.

Arendelle was awfully quiet at night and the two sisters found themselves walking hip to hip. A cat meowed at their footsteps and their hands found themselves clasped together. Both didn't notice until they stood under a street lamp and just as quickly their hands fell away.

"Where is this place?' Anna asked pushing away the awkward silence.

"We are already here." Elsa led her in to a club that had a neon sign outside. The sign read 'Ice cold momma'. "Shall we?"

"Ice cold momma…don't you think the name is a little out of place?" Anna watched Elsa shake her head and as she walked in her ears detected string instruments and singing. The atmosphere was lively as couples danced together and a server wearing a top that revealed plenty took guests orders.

"I think it is just perfect. Do you want to dance?' Elsa held out her hand and saw her sister give her a look. "Oh c'mon, who says sisters can't dance together?"

Anna let go of her reservations and decided to just go with it. Placing her hand in hers she felt her insistent pull and the dancers parted to allow them in. The music continued playing and the singer was not even offbeat with their arrival. Anna felt stiff, her muscles refused to move.

"What is the matter?" Elsa asked seeing her sister tremble.

"I don't know what to do…I've never been in this crowd before. I am afraid they will judge me…maybe this was a bad idea-."

"Anna…you need not be so caught up in your head when your body is telling you what to do." Elsa nodded down and wore a smile.

Anna was about to question her when she looked down and noted her foot moving in step with the music. Wearing a smile she began to dance, her body an instrument in itself as she spun around with her hair flying about. Her face was content, flushed in the moment as she imagined all eyes on her. Moving to the rhythm her belly moved outward and her hands moved across her body.

Elsa always knew Anna had a dancer's body. She was so fluent in her motions, the way her hands moved across her body and how her feet moved without being told. Once the fear let go of her she was something to adore, to appreciate and realize her grace and beauty could go the distance.

"Wow…that was exhilarating," Anna was nearly out of breath and saw people applauding.

"It gets better," Elsa grinned and nodded her head to the singer. The beat became a little more rap and she moved back scattering the dancers into spectator mode. Spreading her legs she dropped low jutting her hips back and forth. She pictured Anna staring at her behind as it bounced about, her body rising as the lights splashed across her. Letting out a moan she gripped her chest and pulled at it, her skin was on fire as she stared out of half slits.

"Man that girl is hot!" A guy said as he sipped his alcohol.

Anna was about to yell at him when in fact he was right. Elsa had finally managed to capture her attention as she moved about. Her hair was flying about as she spun around and her laughter was musical. When she finished, holding her hands over her head; Anna found herself clapping.

"You liked that didn't you?" Elsa teased.

"No, I mean, you really dance well. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Anna inquired gesturing at her.

"Oh that…well…I kind of picked it up. It is all about experimentation Anna, if you are too afraid to do it, you kind of set yourself back from truly-."

"Feeling alive, I know, it is just…what if it is risky? What if people-?"

"Anna, what if is just an excuse, it is doubts and fears all rolled into one. Tonight…none of those exist. Do you know why? We exist…to have fun!" Elsa pulled her sister to her and linked her hand with hers.

"Elsa…this is a little too close…" Anna felt something tighten in her stomach, her chest bumping against her sister in a way it shouldn't. The music began playing as they moved about in a slow sway…their pelvis grinding into each other.

"Anna…relax," Elsa whispered into her ear, "tonight it is just you and me, no one else." Elsa led her fingers behind her neck and turned in time with the other couples. Taking Anna's hand she placed it at the small of her back.

Anna wanted to protest but found this nice. Staring into her eyes she found a comfort there…a comfort that had always been there. Everyone just disappeared as they made another turn; all in all she found this experience leading to so much potential. It scared her to feel this way…knowing Rapunzel was her girlfriend…and yet here in this club…her heart was responding faster then it ever had with her.

Elsa smiled and her mouth parted as her sister's hand dropped lower south. Her hand coasted over her cheek and she decided to let Anna know. "Anna…you do know your-?'

"Elsa…relax," Anna found herself saying with a coy grin, "tonight it is just you and me, no one else." Anna saw her sister laugh and that is when she kissed her.

The two kissed in short bursts at first…but then it sped up in heat. Anna's hands went to cup both of her sister's cheeks and Elsa's hands played in her hair. By now the music had died down and many of the couples had went to their seats, however those two remained on the dance floor…their newfound passion just being awakened.


	5. Chapter 5 Reveal thy feelings

CH.5: Reveal thy feelings, reveal thy heart

Rapunzel was a little hesitant about joining this girl she had never met, but, something about her drew in warmth she just trusted. It made no sense as she walked alongside her, a picnic basket held under her arm as she offered a friendly smile to the good people of Arendelle. They had taken her in as one of their own and in no way did they shoo her off in wake of her relationship with their Princess. Their destination was a hill not too far away that was a perfect place for a picnic.

"So Rapunzel…how do you like Arendelle? Does it compare at all to Corona?" Maria inquired as they stopped to buy some supplies for their picnic.

"Well…Arendelle is quite hospitable and they seem quite open to girls loving girls. I can't see that being the case for Corona, which seems to keep everything bottled up inside. Still…this will never compare to home and the family I have there."

"Do you ever think of the woman who held you in that tower?" Maria examined some fruit and placed them in the basket.

"You mean Gothel? Well…a part of me does, though I shiver really thinking back to then and how helpless I was. I mean…she wasn't even my real mother but she had this pull over me. I am glad we never really hung out, I can just imagine her wanting us to toss a ball back and forth from outside to inside."

Maria wore a sad smile realizing how hard she had made Rapunzel's life. She had kept her locked up in that tower away from having any real friends and on her part she did little to play with her. "Maybe some part of her felt regret-."

Rapunzel shook her head as she paid for the fruit and then found some sandwich material to add to their already filled up basket. "Gothel knew no regret…in fact…if she had regret she'd probably turn grey and use my hair to push it back down."

Maria sighed but said little more on the subject. It was clear now was not the time to reveal to her who she was. Continuing on their way they proceeded to the hill and found it quite abandoned. The sun was out in full shine and one lone tree stood at the top surrounded by flowers of varied color.

"This hill is so nice…I wonder what Anna is doing right now." She took a seat and smoothed out her dress over her legs. Heaving a sigh she looked out at the castle in wonder.

"Maybe she is with her sister," Maria shrugged nonchalantly, really not caring as she began to set up the picnic. Fixing herself a salad she noticed how the wind swept Rapunzel's hair into her face and slowly, cautiously she moved it aside.

Rapunzel blushed and pushed her hand away gently. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was just…keeping your hair out of your face." Maria looked down and cursed her timing.

"Well…thanks…just promise me you'll give me a heads up next time ok. I mean, my hair is getting its strength back and you could pull it if you aren't careful." Rapunzel didn't mean to get onto her; it just came out that way.

"No I get it…I won't do it again." Maria wanted to bang her head against the tree but resisted the urge. Poking at her salad she chewed in silence wishing the distance wasn't so far away.

"Maria…do you have someone special in your life?" Rapunzel rubbed at her arm feeling rather silly for asking this.

Maria swallowed her food and gave this question some contemplation. Feeling the wind stir up her hair she brushed it aside casually, her hand resting on her chest. "I once did...a long long time ago. He was a handsome man, filled with potential and his wry grin always made me weak in the knees. We were going to try for a family…but turns out I couldn't get pregnant. He left me…so I pretty much gave up on love after that."

"How awful," Rapunzel said reaching out and holding her hand.

Maria felt her breath caught in her throat and nodded her head. Her heart was beating fast and she was just inches now from her lips. If she told her she was Gothel she would freak out…if she kissed her at least she could keep some of her a mystery. Staring deeply into her green eyes she leaned in and pressed her lips to hers.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as their lips met and an involuntary shiver ran down her body. Pulling back she let her hand fly across her cheek in one fluid motion. "How dare you! Was this your intention…lure me up here just so you could rehash your old stories and kiss me? You are pitiful-."

"Please Rapunzel let me explain-." Maria felt the sting of the slap and refused to let one single tear roll down her cheek. Reaching out she saw her stand up and panic filled her lungs causing it hard to breathe. If she said nothing now she would lose her forever. "Rapunzel…I am Gothel!"

Rapunzel froze and as she turned her head her green eyes were lit up. "No way…Gothel was old and looks nothing like you-."

"Mother knows best," Maria stood up letting those words hang before her, "isn't that how it went? Protected in a tower, secluded from the world, lost in repetition…never seeing the lanterns on your birthday. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"You could've learned that from anyone," Rapunzel took a step back and shut her eyes. The images of her imprisonment flooded her mind; her captor brushing her hair and those eyes…like a lion keeping watch over one's own cub.

"You loved to paint…you had such talent in it I once asked you to paint a portrait of me. I am not sure what happened to it…would you?"

Rapunzel froze remembering she had kept the photo. In some sick twisted sense of reason she figured it was a reminder of what she had been through…when in fact her bonds as a makeshift mother warmed her heart. Tilting back she found herself at the edge of the hill. "Uh oh…ahhhh!"

"Rapunzel!" Maria raced after her and looked on as she tumbled down. Closing her eyes she leaped forth…her body hovering for a second till she too rolled. Catching up with Rapunzel she locked her body with hers staring into her eyes.

"Let go of me!" Rapunzel struggled but found her face closer to her.

"Rapunzel…I may not have been the best mother in the world, but, I hope to make up for that by being the best love you ever had. Look…Arendelle is not your home, in fact how can you live in the same castle with Anna always so close to her sister? What future do you have with such temptation?"

Gothel's words shook her and she refused to admit how right they were. It would seem Anna and her sister had a stronger bond then she contended with. She was a fool for believing Anna…even now she figured she was not in her room waiting for her. Still…how could she be with someone who had once been her mother? Her heart had been broken enough…there was no telling how many pieces would be left after this mess cleared up.

Maria groaned as her head hit the hill repeatedly as her world went spinning out of control. In that moment, regardless where she stood romantically with her, she kissed her deeply wanting this moment to be with her. Pressing close to her she didn't lose her hold on her.

Rapunzel wished the spinning would stop, wished that Anna were here instead of Gothel…but no matter what she could not resist the pull she held over her. Kissing her back the two were tangled in their desire…no matter of fate could stop this rolling mismatched pair. Locked in their tumble they eventually ceased spinning lying at the bottom of the hill. Rapunzel lay underneath Maria noting how the other girl stared intently at her.

"Maria…Gothel…whatever you are called…why won't you let me be?" Rapunzel sniffed and saw this beauty of a girl looking back with such deep dark eyes that she thought she could see into her soul.

"My first name is Maria, my last name is Gothel. Far as why I can't you let you be…silly girl, I love you. I do not wish anymore for youth…in fact I wish to grow old with you…see my twilight years and losing my hair and memory alongside you. Rapunzel…you were the best thing for me in the past…but for the wrong reasons, this time around…I want it to mean something…for the both of us."

"I don't know if I can give my love away again," Rapunzel said weakly, her hands moving alongside Maria's side.

"Well then how about this…we don't say anything regarding love till we're close to a year into our relationship-."

"Counter proposal…we just be friends with making out on the side…but nothing relationship wise till we're both ready. I need my heart time to repair…anything else and I walk." Rapunzel took a breath as their chests pressed into each other.

Maria found this a little unfair, given her love and conviction to be with her…still, yeah she knew this sucked but…better something than nothing. "Fair enough…now about this kissing…"

Rapunzel laughed and reached up pulling her head down. The two kissed deeply, twined together as they refused to get up for some time. Rapunzel feared the meeting with Anna after this…but as she broke the kiss to breathe and staring into Maria's eyes…she knew this was for the better.


	6. Chapter 6 Will of the heart

CH.6: Will of the heart

Elsa let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. Just as her eyes opened she saw Anna groan into her side. "What happened last night?"

"Mmm…this feels nice…" Anna wore a content smile on her face as she lifted her head and saw her sister looked bug eyed at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Shouldn't you be freaking out right now? I mean…we're sleeping in the same bed…we haven't done that since we were little!" Elsa knew that as young girls it was acceptable, some would call it sisterly love…but now due to current circumstances it felt wrong.

"Elsa…isn't this what you want? You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Anna hoped not, otherwise she'd be in need of a world of therapy.

"Oh no, I'm not having doubts…just…this is new and all." Elsa ran a reassuring hand through Anna's messed up bed hair and smiled as her sister snuggled into her again.

"You are so soft…" Anna mumbled as she placed her head down. "It feels like I'm lying on the softest pillows in the planet."

Elsa blushed and tried her best not to shove her sister off her. "Anna…those aren't pillows…"

Anna felt her eyes widen…but they settled back down as a teasing smirk graced her lips. "Is that so? Tell me Elsa…what are they then?" Anna swung her leg over her side as she straddled her crotch.

"Anna…behave yourself…remember that Rapunzel and Maria are still due-."

"Elsa relax, I mean it isn't like they will walk in this very second-."

"We're back!" Rapunzel pushed open the door and felt her jaw drop.

"This doesn't look like what you think it is…or…maybe it does…" Anna froze in her position and felt her face heat up.

"Well well…aren't we quick to the punch eh Elsa?" Maria teased as she made her way to the other side of the room where she set down the picnic basket.

"I took it you two had fun?" Elsa kept her voice neutral, not betraying the embarrassment of being caught in such an open position.

"The picnic was nice…and…after much talking it was decided we'd just be friends." Rapunzel caught Maria's playful wink and hid her blush behind her hair.

"Well…all in good time I suppose," Anna offered an optimistic smile as she swung her legs off her sister and went to fetch some clothes. Thankfully they hadn't done anything rash and skipped the clothes during their heavy make out session last night.

"You don't have a problem with me being with Anna…do you Rapunzel?" Elsa didn't feel the need of revelation that occurred privately between her and Maria was privy info for the two girls; as it would only upset the balance that seemed quite peaceful right then.

"I still love Anna…but…I can see how happy it makes you being with her, so, who am I to stand in the way of true love? Since it would seem our parings have been reversed…Maria and I have decided to head back to Corona-."

"What…no…you can't go!" Anna looked at Elsa but found her sister shrugging. "Elsa…say something."

"The affair of the heart is a tricky matter Anna…after all this is not their home and asking them to stay will only make those who miss them hurt. I will say you two have made things interesting here…and you will be deeply missed."

Anna held herself and soon found herself in the embrace of the blond. She refused to cry but as her arms wrapped around her she placed her head into her shoulder. "You are one of the best things that ever happened to me Rapunzel."

"You will always have a special place in my heart Anna…don't forget this. Perhaps fate was against us since the beginning…our alignment in the stars was only meant to be temporary to something greater just around the corner. I love you…and know that what we had was real. Perhaps someday…you can visit Corona…"

Anna sniffed and nodded her head. It sucked greatly that this had to happen…of all times. She felt a great sadness weigh her down…but also the optimist in her knew that the door would always be open to meet once again. Pulling out of the hug she gave her one last kiss, their kiss lasting a bit as they lived out their last moments in that last kiss.

"Thank you Elsa…for allowing this to happen…and for taking a chance on a former villain." Maria walked over to where Elsa sat and offered a friendly smile.

"If you dare harm or threaten that girl again…I will find you." Elsa held up her hand and allowed some ice to swirl up.

"I have no doubt you will…and trust me when I say my past is behind me. The Gothel who held Rapunzel in that tower died that day…I stand before you a different person. As it has been proven in your case…everyone deserves a chance to fly…again."

Once Rapunzel and Anna parted ways they exchanged looks, only those two knew what that look said and what emotion was conveyed. That night had been spent talking of the future and travel plans. Rapunzel and Maria both agreed to leave immediately…just so they didn't wear out their welcome. Anna still stood in her spot as the two began their way out.

"You going to be ok Anna?" Elsa slid out of the covers and made her way over to her sister. Wrapping an arm around her waist she offered a warm smile.

"Elsa…is it that easy to fall in and out of love? How does one know when it is the real deal?" Anna sighed, her hands twining with her sister's.

"Love is a tricky thing Anna…it is almost like a leap of faith, without taking that leap…the heart is just that…another organ for the body to beat along. When the real deal comes along…it is like two souls connecting across a distance…their hearts just know. You and Rapunzel had a love…but if it was indeed the real deal will only be known between you two."

Anna laughed lightly and began to pull Elsa to her. "And what about us?"

"I'd say we got some more experimenting to do," Elsa kissed her hard and pulled her to the bed.

Rapunzel and Maria had put a good distance between them and Arendelle. Pascal was confused by all that happened…but he supposed long as Gothel behaved herself he wouldn't have to intervene.

"How am I going to introduce you to my parents?" Rapunzel fretted as she ran her hand through her hair. "How do I explain my hair?"

"We will take it one step at a time," Maria smiled, "don't you worry your pretty blond head about it. Look Rapunzel…if you aren't sure about this we can always turn back-."

"The will of my heart has decided where I belong," Rapunzel stated, her green eyes surer then they ever had been. "Arendelle is not my home, if anything it was a much needed vacation from reality. It is time to go home…and I'm sure I have a lot of explaining to do as to my absence."

"We will do this together Rapunzel…and I believe this tale of broken hearts is finally over." Maria pulled Rapunzel to her and kissed her.

As the two kissed the sun shined brightly upon them and in the distance the Kingdom of Corona could be seen standing tall…ready for its Princess to finally return home.

THE END

**Authors note: **I would like to thank all those who gave my story a chance, I know it was rough reading and a tad questionable at times…nonetheless here we are at the end. I hope you have enjoyed this tale and the pairings that made it worth reading, giving light to ideas not many had or possibly conceived. I would've gone one more chapter spending this one on the fall out and then the road back in the 7th chapter, but I figured in the end I could tie things up nicely here and now without going overboard. So farewell for now and as for the couples…it is safe to say they will go the distance.


End file.
